Vehicles and other systems utilize buses to distribute power to multiple pieces of equipment. Generally, a bus has a conductive busbar that is electrically coupled to a power source and includes a plurality of connection points. Typically, the connection points receive cables, which are coupled to corresponding equipment of the system, to facilitate distribution of power or a voltage signal from the source to the equipment of the system via the bus.